onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 742
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "The Bond Between Father and Daughter - Kyros and Rebecca!" is the 742nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy brings Rebecca to Kyros' house, where she confronts her father about abandoning her. Rebecca tells Kyros that she wants to be with him regardless of his past, and the two reconcile. Meanwhile, Fujitora approaches the Straw Hats and the Colosseum gladiators as they wait for Luffy to return. Law goes to talk to Sengoku about Donquixote Rosinante, with Sengoku talking about how he raised Rosinante as a son and Law revealing that he was the boy Rosinante died for. Long Summary Luffy continues running across rooftops with Rebecca on his back as the citizens of Dressrosa angrily pursue him, saying they should never have trusted him. Some citizens climb up to the roof Luffy is on, but he leaps over them onto another building and continues running. Luffy leaps back down to the streets as the citizens continue pursuing him, when he suddenly runs into a platoon of Marines. The Marines shoot nets at him, and Luffy attempts to dodge them, but one soldier manages to hit him in midair. Luffy is unable to make it onto a roof and collapses on the ground due to the net being made of Seastone, and a frantic Rebecca frees him. However, they are surrounded by the Marines, who order Luffy to surrender Rebecca, but the pirate refuses as he attacks them. The Marines shoot more nets at him, but Luffy pulls himself and Rebecca away, causing the Marines to become entangled in them. Luffy and Rebecca are sent flying high into the air, causing Rebecca to scream in fright, but Luffy manages to grab onto another building as they descend. They are sent flying into a window, and Luffy runs inside the building, stealing a piece of meat before jumping out the other side. As he runs down the street again, Luffy tells Rebecca that he will leave her behind the hill and lure their pursuers away, as the citizens will take her back to the palace if she is caught. He tells her to head to the small house in the Flower Field, causing Rebecca to remember living there as a child. Luffy tells Rebecca to hurry before Kyros leaves, and she thanks him for everything. Meanwhile, Kyros packs his belongings inside his house, and holds up a pair of brown gloves, remembering how he held a young Rebecca with them after initially refusing to touch her with his bare hands. He then speaks to Scarlett in his mind, saying that he had fulfilled his role, and asks for her forgiveness for lying about who her husband was, claiming that he did it so Rebecca could live a happy life. Meanwhile, Rebecca reaches the Flower Field, and remembers when she and her parents were picking flowers. She joyfully gave flowers to them before they sold all of them in the city, which she was ecstatic about when they got home. In the present, Rebecca races through the forest leading to the field, but trips over a tree root. She then remembers Kyros going to the burning palace ten years ago when the Donquixote Pirates were taking over, and how they shared one last embrace as a family. Days later, Rebecca was approached by Kyros, who was now turned into the Thunder Soldier toy, carrying the dead Scarlett in his arms. Thunder Soldier apologized to Rebecca for failing to protect her mother, and Rebecca grieved over her as Thunder Soldier promised to protect her. However, Rebecca got angry at Thunder Soldier for not protecting Scarlett, as she had forgotten who he really was. Rebecca remembers spending the remainder of her life happily living with Thunder Soldier, and in the present she silently begs him not to go, as there was so much she had not said to him. Rebecca then gets up and keeps running. Kyros heads to the door, remembering how he protected Rebecca when he was Thunder Soldier, and how she once told him that she wanted to live with him one day. Rebecca continues running and stumbling through the forest, gaining bruises and cuts on her face and tearing her dress. As she trips again, Rebecca remembers how Thunder Soldier taught to fight, and she determinedly presses on. Kyros prepares to leave, knowing that Rebecca was ridiculed the past ten years for being a member of the deposed royal family, and wanting her to finally live happily as part of the royal family. He has also decided that he should not stay here either. As Kyros opens the door, he is suddenly face to face with Rebecca, who tells him not to lie. Realizing she is talking about his letter, Kyros states that everything he wrote there was true, as he was really once a mass murderer. However, Rebecca states that she does not care about that and that she only has one father and states that's him. The two begin crying as Rebecca embraces her father, telling him to stay by her side like he promised her as a toy, and Kyros slowly embraces her back. He asks if she really is okay with him being her father, which Rebecca happily affirms, and the two emotionally reconcile. At the Royal Palace, Viola approaches Riku Doldo III, revealing that Rebecca had asked her to become crown princess in her stead, much like Scarlett had done years ago. The Straw Hats, samurai, and the Colosseum gladiators have reached the eastern port, but are forced to wait for Luffy and the suddenly missing Law to return. Suddenly, Fujitora comes flying toward them on a piece of rubble, and Zoro eagerly anticipates a clash as Luffy hurriedly runs to the harbor. At the Marine camp, Bastille tells his men about his strategy to capture the pirates and criminals in one fell swoop by surrounding them and sending in Fujitora to make the final move. Zoro sends a flying slash at Fujitora, but the Admiral leaps off the piece of rubble he is sitting on, which is destroyed by the slash. Zoro prepares to draw more swords, but Bartolomeo blocks him, telling him to leave it to him and the gladiators. At the Marine camp, Bastille receives reports that Marine troops all across the island have lost their weapons and their battleships have been stitched together. Unbeknownst to them, their weapons were stolen by the dwarves, and Leo had sewn their ships together. Bastille gets angry at the reports, and Mansherry wonders if it is all right for her to keep getting Kenpopo donations, but Maujii assures her so, revealing that Kyros had authorized this. A Marine tells his comrade currently giving a donation that they have to go, but Mansherry says they will be done soon, and the entranced Marine eagerly gives her all the time she needs. The Marines report to Bastille that what happened to them is supposedly the work of fairies, which angers the Vice Admiral. At the eastern harbor, Bartolomeo puts up a barrier to block Fujitora, who unsheathes his sword. Luffy sees an explosion in front of him, and wonders if his allies are fighting. Meanwhile, Sengoku offers Law okaki, which he refuses in favor of having the General Inspector start talking. Sengoku tells Law about what happened thirteen years ago, when he was talking to Donquixote Rosinante about a boy with Amber Lead disease. He warned Rosinante to not let this get in the way of his mission to spy on Doflamingo, which Rosinante agreed to. Sengoku tells Law in the present that Rosinante was special to him, as he met him when he was a kid and his sense of justice was very strong. However, Rosinante did lie to him once. Thirteen years ago, Sengoku was appalled to hear that Doflamingo had heard about their upcoming exchange of the Ope Ope no Mi, and he and Rosinante discussed the plan to bring down the Donquixote Pirates during the exchange. Later, he received a report that Rosinante had died on Minion Island, causing him to weep bitterly. In the present, Sengoku tells Law that four things were lost that day: the Barrels Pirates, Rosinante, the Ope Ope no Mi, and the boy with the Amber Lead disease. Law then reveals to Sengoku that the boy from Flevance that Rosinante cared for was him. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Luffy evading the Dressrosa citizens and Marines while carrying Rebecca. **On the way to her father's house, Rebecca's dress got torn and her face got cut while she is running through a forest. **A flashback of Scarlett asking Viola to take her place as princess. **As Issho approaches the eastern port, Zoro launches a sword slash at him. *The anime shows Cavendish riding on Farul during the impending confrontation with Issho. In the manga, Farul was not shown during that moment. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 742